Danger Girls
by Soul Hunter
Summary: As the title suggests, this story features the three ladies of Garden: Rinoa, Quistis and Selphie... off to an espionage mission Just sort of a fun fic I conceived out of boredom. Written from Rinoa's POV
1. 1

**

* * *

**

Danger Girls

By Soul Hunter

"Expect the Expected!"

* * *

Author's Note: No infringement intended for the popular comic book series **Danger Girl**. I just borrowed the title ^_^

Chapter One

Day 1 (what's left of it, anyway), 9:40 PM: 

I hated the look on his face when I told him about my plans with the girls. Frankly, I'm a bit surprised at Squall. It's been close to a month since we came back from Centra, where we battled that woman who claimed to be a demigod. Her name is Vesta rather, WAS Vesta. Until Odin and Bahamut decapitated and incinerated her to end the battle.

I guess I can say it's just right that it should happen to her. I mean, there's another one who apparently had a traumatic enough childhood that motivated her to try and conquer the world. But somehow, I also feel sorry for Vesta. Especially when I saw her lying there on the ground, her body split in two after Odin effortlessly sliced her with that huge sword of his. I don't know whether or not I appreciate what Bahamut did when he burned her to a crisp. *Sigh* Sometimes these GFs can be so merciless that it scares me.

I guess it comes with the territory of being a SeeD. But I don't know if I'm ready for it just yet. It's true, I was so thrilled when the Headmaster finally commissioned me and Irvine as full-fledged SeeDs. But now that I got to thinking about it, I now have to play the role of a merciless killer just to do my job right. Yeah, we're not exactly murdering innocents, we're only limited to doing away with our enemies. 

I really can't say that it's the battles. Okay, I did admit that I was starting to get scared. But it's not so much as the fighting itself that I'm afraid of as the thought of losing friends. I've always felt this way, even way back when I was still leading the Forest Owls. Zone, Watts, Elke they were all willing to risk their lives for me, like I'm some sort of a female Neo for them. Heh!

Speaking of the Forest Owls, I kinda miss them. I wonder how those people are holding out these days. I still remember how Zone always runs off to the restroom with that silly upset stomach of his. And Watts always getting left behind by the train. I realize most people – particularly Madam Ferrin Soxa and her Forest Fox team – think that all I have is a bunch of inexperienced misfits in my group. But that's not to say that they don't respect us. They just think that we're the least threatening of all resistance groups in that town where everyone seems to be a member of one.

But at least we're dedicated. And most of all, we aren't bloodthirsty like the others. I guess that's what I like best about the Owls, notwithstanding that ill-prepared operation of kidnapping Vinzer Deling. At least we're not always out for blood. I never told anyone about this, but that's the main reason why I turned down Madam Ferrin's invitation for me to join the Fox.

And now I'm a SeeD. It's now my job to kill people for money. I think I kinda like it better when I was still with the Owls. Back then, even though we're struggling, at least we know who our enemies are.

It's definitely not the case here. We have no clear line separating who our enemies are and who are our friends. I mean, today we could be fighting Galbadian troops trying to occupy another small country. Tomorrow, the allegiance might change hands if these same Galbadians decide to hire us to fight Esthar. Doesn't it sound ridiculous?

Okay, so maybe Galbadia and Esthar have this peace treaty in effect between them, thanks to my dad and Laguna (my future dad in law? *giggle*). But what if someone tries to stage another mutiny? That incident with General Moyet is not the end of it. I know. And everybody seems to agree with me.

It's the first time that I hated it when everybody agreed with me.

I'm still excited, though. I like being a SeeD. I don't know why, though. Maybe it's because it gives me an opportunity to be closer to Squall than I've ever been. Or maybe it's the group of friends that I gained. Zell, Selphie, Irvine 

Even Quisty. Yeah, it may sound a bit weird, considering that I know how she feels about Squall. But strangely, I still want her to be my friend.

Hmm maybe I should sit down with Headmaster Cid about this. Times are changing. Maybe we still have a job to do as mercenaries but I strongly believe we should start drawing the lines. I wouldn't want someday to face my dad in battle when things start to go sour again between Esthar and Galbadia.

Anyway, going back to Squall. He seems to be trying to make up for something. And I think I have a pretty good idea what it is. The question is, should I talk to him about it? I know he was only possessed by that witch when he kissed Quistis. But still I don't know. It's like I don't ever recall him kissing me that way.

Oh my am I getting jealous? I hope not. Not today. Quisty, Selphie and I have been planning this thing for weeks. And I'm not about to ruin this night after we had to repeatedly postpone this because of our schedules. 

Besides Quisty's my friend.

I wonder if she's already gotten over Siegfried Waller

Okay, time to kick off the party! Tonight, we'll paint the town red while talking behind everyone's back.

Hee hee hee!

****

9:57 PM: 

What in the world is keeping those two? 

****

10:07 PM: 

* Knock-knock! *

It's about bloody time!

"Rinoa, you still awake?"

"Come in, Quisty."

Okay, more than twenty minutes late and she still has it in her to grin like that. But maybe I should count myself lucky, as I'm one of the chosen few to get to see her smile like that. Quistis has always been the proper' type in her day-to-day dealings with her students and most other people in Garden. Not that she doesn't smile at all. She's just more of the serious variety most of the time. 

But the students still love her. And I'm not surprised. She possesses that uncanny angelic aura around her that combines with her innate intelligence and stately, somewhat regal presence. Like a queen. Yeah, like a queen. I guess you can say she's the Queen of Balamb Garden.

So who's the King?

It's not Squall, okay? It's DEFINITELY NOT Squall!

Whatever Hmm whatever did this girl do to get herself this dirty?

"So that's why you're late. You just came from your regular mud wrestling engagement."

"Hee hee, good one, Rinoa. If you can call scrimmaging with a T-Rexaur an exotic mud wrestling episode" 

Yeah, but I never get THAT filthy whenever I work out at the training center. What did she do, pelt the T-Rexaur with mud balls?

"Would you mind if I take a shower for a while?"

"No, go ahead. Make yourself comfy."

I wonder how many guys in Garden will trade places with me right now. Here I am in bed, in an unusually cozy night, while Quistis is taking a bath in my shower room. And to top it all off, Selphie is on her way, and we three are about to have a slumber party.

I can imagine Jojo, Daryll, Jerico, Leo, Karzan and Therren drooling if they had only been aware of our plans for tonight.

Men!

*Knock-knock*

"Selphie?"

"No, it's Sarah Michelle Gellar."

"Oh get over yourself, girl friend! It's open."

Truthfully, I was getting ready to chew her up real good for being this late. But what is this girl wearing??? 

"Sefie you came all the way from your room wearing only that?!?"

"Why? What's wrong with my clothes?"

Yeah, right! What's wrong with her clothes, she asks. I don't know if I'm being too conservative, but what's wrong with her clothes' is that there's hardly anything of it on her! Just some thin, fuschia-colored and uhh practically see-through fabric that is practically shouting LOOK AT ME!!!'

And I was just about to tell her the exact same words if Quisty hadn't beaten me to it.

"I think Rini's befuddled by the fact that there's really not much of 'clothes' on you, Sef. So who're we seducing tonight?"

"'WE' are gonna stay here the whole night and talk about nothing but the juiciest rumors in Garden. Besides, you both are a bit too late. I just came from Therren's room."

Ohmigosh! Of all people Therren?

"Oh you wicked, evil, flirtatious little girl! Do you have any idea just how huge Therren's crush on you is?"

"Of course! I wouldn't bother coming over to his pad if I don't." 

I had no idea Selphie can be even more of a slut than I am! How could she do this, going over to the room of the guy who's more obsessed at her than Marcus is to Quistis, at this time of the night, wearing only that thin negligee?

"Please, don't give me that kind of reaction, girl friends." 

Uh-oh I feel a headache coming

"At least not until you've heard what I did in there."

I knew it! Oh my, I don't want to hear this!

"W What?" 

Why in heavens does Quisty have to ask?

Okay, Rinoa. Calm down. What could be so terrible that it'd scare me out of my wits like this? I ask, knowing quite well the answer to that ominous question. I come close as Selphie coaxes the two of us, knowing that whatever she has to tell us will make me scream to the top of my lungs

"YOU DID WHAT?!?"

"You heard me." 

"Oh my goodness!"

**End of Chapter One**


	2. 2

**

* * *

**

Danger Girls

**By Soul Hunter**

"Expect the Expected!"

* * *

**Chapter Two**

__

10:10 PM: 

I can still hardly believe my ears. As I look at Selphie, I'm slowly realizing the blooming woman inside her. She's still only 17, of course. But that's not supposed to stop her from having fun with the guys who admire her so much.

(Look at me, talking like an old hag! What makes me think I know more only because I'm going out with Squall?)

I can't help thinking about Irvine. He had been in hot pursuit of her since we emerged from that time compression mayhem. Of course, I'd help him out if only he'd straighten his act a little. Actually, Selphie is starting to develop something for him. But come on, who'd take a guy seriously if he continues to go about gallivanting with almost every cute girl he meets? Sometimes I tend to think that's one of the reasons why Irvine chose to stay in Balamb Garden. I do have to admit there's far more prettier girls here than in Galbadia Garden. Present company included, of course *grins*.

Though personally, I kinda like Zell for Selphie a little bit more. They just look so cute together. Too bad their personalities clash too much. I don't know, but I believe Zell and Selphie will never hit it off.

Oh well First thing's first. Her little tryst with Therren. Oh I am so gonna take her apart for this!

"I can't believe you did that! Not with Therren!"

"Wha? You sound like you actually believe I'm not capable of doing that."

"Well, I am thinking the same thing, Sefie." 

"Hmm Just because you're the CC Card King doesn't mean you're the only one who can beat him, Quisty."

"I don't mean that. I mean, I think Squall can beat him too. But let's face it, Sef. Remember you had to ask for our help just to get your card back from your friend in Trabia? Honey, Therren is one of the best Triple Triad players in Garden. You know that."

"Well you can now include me to that list, your majesty. I'm not BS'ing you guys. I really beat him in sudden death."

Yep, I felt the urge to ask. And I obliged. Despite knowing I will be sorry for this

"And what, pray tell, is the wager?"

"Tee-hee! Therren was quite upset after learning that I promoted seven members into administrators for the B-Garden MB. He thinks he deserves to be one too since he did help me with the new architecture. So he challenged me for a game. He thought he was taking advantage of li'l ol' me. Poor guy"

"Oh, okay. Just because he wants to be an admin?"

"I wanna be an admin."

"You can't, Rini. You spam the boards too much."

"I DO NOT!!!"

"You do too!"

I do not! How can Selphie say this? Just because I greet everyone happy birthday, or spark a debate on which came first: the chocobo or the egg, or take a poll on how many times people brush their teeth in a week, or greet everyone WAAAAZZZUUUUPPPPP' doesn't mean I spam too much Does it?

Why are these two looking at me like this?

*BUZZZZZZZ *

Heh, saved by the speakerphone

O_o

The speakerphone?!?

"Ahem am I interrupting something?" 

"Headmaster have you been listening in?"

"Well, I didn't plan to, Quistis. But as soon as I dialed Rinoa's number, well it seems she left her phone on speaker mode."__

Oooooo!!! Stupid-stupid-stupid!!!

"Hey Rini, don't hit yourself on the head with that vase. That's an expensive vase, you know."

Thanks a lot, Selphie!

"You weren't discussing something of utmost secrecy were you?"

"Well we haven't gotten to that part yet, Headmaster. Anyway, what's up?"

"Selphie, you're also there. Good. I was going to call you and Quistis in your rooms after I've talked to Rinoa."

"It's rather late for this to be a social call, sir. What's this about?" 

"I think you three had better go up to my room. There's something I need to brief you with and I'm afraid I can't wait until morning."

----------

__

11:00 PM: 

Juuuuust perfect! Just when we thought we have this night all to our sorry little selves, Headmaster Cid had to call us about a new mission. Can't this wait until tomorrow? I wonder what's so important for him to be this urgent? A lot of things are coming into mind. Another Galbadian mutiny? A Tri-face outbreak in eastern Centra? A hostage situation in Alexandria?

It rather surprised me when we finally got to the Headmaster's office. It appears that he only asked for the three of us. Squall, Zell and Irvine are nowhere in sight. For that matter, no one's here other than us three and Headmaster Cid himself.

This is getting weird. Is he sending just three female SeeDs on a mission? I wonder what kind of assignment this is.

I should never have opened my big mouth.

"Say that again, Headmaster"

"You want us to go to Dollet, meet this millionaire, and pose as"

" Prostitutes?"

"Please, ladies. That word is rather too harsh for my liking. Let's just use the term hospitality girls', shall we?"

"Ahem but that's the same thing, sir. Besides, that's even more politically incorrect than"

"Don't even say it, Quisty. I'm getting goose bumps just from hearing that word." 

That makes two of us, Sef.

"But I do want to know why you're sending the three of us."

Somehow, I don't feel comfortable with Selphie's tone.

"Are you questioning my decision, Selphie?"

"Ahh n-no sir. I just ahh just wanna you know"

"Gotcha!!! Heh heh heh!"

Huh!

"At ease, Selphie. I was just toying with you."

Oh isn't this man adorable? Who'd think we have a Headmaster with a sense of humor like this? I would have burst out laughing if I didn't see the scowl on Selphie's face. Headmaster Cid really got her this time.

"At any rate, if it's going to make you feel any better and I'm sure it will I'm sending you three because I think you're the most qualified for this job. Considering you three are the most err PRESENTABLE' ladies in Balamb Garden."

Not to mention he's one of the most cunning flaterrers I've ever met. Why if our boys only have at least half of his charm, they'd be irresistible! Now I know why Matron is so head over heels for him.

There, Selphie's smiling now.

"But Headmaster, don't you think it's a tad dangerous to send us three? I mean, we're not exactly obscured faces anymore, especially after what we did with regards to the Time Compression crisis and the Fourth Universe threat. I'm just wary that our target might recognize us."

"Don't worry, Quistis. Monsieur Diego Corneo is stricken with a terrible abhorrence to keeping in step with current events. If there's one thing you will never see in his house, it's a newspaper. Your identities will be safe."

I wanted to say something, but can't find the right words at the moment. I mean, what am I supposed to say? It's obvious that this mission will call for subterfuge. And if there's one thing I do know how to do is play the role of a spy. I like the cloak and dagger stuff. If anything, it at least keeps me from resorting to too much violence.

But I've never done anything like this. I may have charmed my way into less significant Galbadian military circles before (only those that don't know me as General Caraway's daughter) while I was still leading the Owls. But I'd never go too far as to actually sleep with someone while performing an assignment. Geez, that's so gross!

As I think about it, I can't avoid looking at Quisty and Sef. I wonder if they've already done something like this. Probably not Selphie, since I know her first mission as a SeeD was that one when she, Squall and Zell provided support for us when we attempted to kidnap Deling. But Quisty who knows?

I wonder how far should a SeeD go to accomplish a mission

Well, I guess I'm about to find out.

**End of Chapter Two**


	3. 3

**

* * *

**

Danger Girls

**By Soul Hunter**

"Expect the Expected!"

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_****_

Day 2, 4:21 AM (too darn early)

Okay, briefing time. We'd just left Balamb town in one of those nifty SeeD personnel carriers that's supposed to be so fast it can make Dollet in a matter of hours if necessary. Selphie told me about this once, about that time when she took that field exam with Squall, Zell, Nida, Arturo and Seifer

Seifer

Snap out of it, Rinoa!

As I was saying, we'd just left Balamb. I gotta admit I'm impressed with this vessel. It's only been three hours and already we're almost halfway to Dollet. Wish we had one of these in the Forest Owls. I do like our train, but added mobility definitely won't hurt. The only thing is I don't think it will do well with Watts. He's not exactly one of the best swimmers in our group.

Anyway, going back to the briefing. The Headmaster told us that our client this time is the High Minister of Dollet himself. I know quite well what this is about. Lately, there's been a slew of kidnappings in the city, apparently targeting young boys and girls between the ages of 3 and 15. The Dukedom government has been receiving much flak from its constituency for its inability to capture the perpetrator or perpetrators. And I suppose Minister Ramuh Elector (sounds like the name of a GF ^_^) has taken a personal interest into this crisis because he himself has a little girl a little girl in potential danger.

Monsieur Diego Corneo's name has been nearly synonymous to perversion. He's been reputed within the underworld as one of the primary contact persons in the lucrative flesh trade. And while the authorities cannot prove it or even establish a connection between him and other clandestine organizations suspected of promoting prostitution in different parts of the world, that shouldn't stop us from executing our mission objective. Ten to one, Corneo knows something about the recent wave of kidnappings. Twenty to one, he's directly involved in it.

And we need to thresh out information from him. Leads that might give the Dollet police something to work with in finding the kidnapper or kidnappers. Yep, definitely cloak and dagger stuff.

Though I really hate the method that we'll be employing. I feel a terrible crawling sensation on my skin while considering what must be done. How far should I go to acquire the information we need?

Murder, self-degradation, violence frankly, this isn't exactly the life that I saw myself living. Being a resistance leader is one thing. This one is a totally new ballgame.

And I don't think I'm ready for this yet though sadly, I can't turn back now. I wonder what these two are thinking about

I have to know. All this baseless speculation and cluelessly looking into what's to come is driving me nuts!

"Quisty"

"Yeah?"

"I was meaning to ask since we left Garden Uhh"

The very thought is so terrible I can't even force the question out of myself.

"What is it, Rin?"

"I think she wants to know if if you've already done something like this, Quisty. And frankly, so do I."

"Why do you want to know, Sef?" 

Uh-oh I hope we're not poking our noses into her affairs too much.

"Well I wanna know what to do in this situation. Like do we"

"Go all the way?" 

"Yeah"

"Well, there's always a first time for everything, right?"

Quistis can be quite elusive at times. But come on, she can't be serious about this! Is this really what it takes to be a SeeD? I understand from my orientation that we're not supposed to pledge allegiance to any one private entity or national government, due in most part to the very nature of our work. But maintaining independence and demeaning one's self are two different things. Shouldn't Garden start drawing the line between what is permissible and what's unacceptable? Is our goal that pressing as to disregard our personal values and virtues only for the sake of accomplishing our objectives?

"Ooh! That's too gross, Quisty. You think you can do that?" 

"It's really not a matter of whether we can do it or not, Sefie. It's more an issue of what's expected of us as SeeDs. And in this light, I think there's really no difference between killing a battalion of soldiers and lying on a stranger's bed."

I think it's time for me to make this a personal matter, from Quistis' point of view.

"But would you actually do it?"

Hmm, she didn't answer. Maybe I struck a nerve here.

"Hah! You can't stomach it either, can you?"

"Well let's just hope that we wouldn't have to do it at all. Right, girls?"

----------

__

11:11 AM

Well, we're now in Dollet. First order of business is of course, SHOPPING! But this is purely business.

Honest!

We ARE going undercover as ugh prostitutes. And the least we could do is look the part, right? 

Of course, there's really nothing wrong with mixing business with pleasure, is there? Especially when we're carrying this so neato B-Garden credit card with the most obscene credit limit I've ever heard of.

Oh geez, what in the world am I doing? I'm gonna get our covers blown if I use anything that could suggest Balamb Garden's involvement in this operation. Whew! That was close. I wonder if anyone of these two brought enough cash.

We can worry about that later. Right now, first thing we need to do is find some clothes passable enough to make us look like ugh prostitutes. But how am I supposed to know when I've never even seen one bona fide hooker in my life? I mean, I've only been exposed to two different environments: the lavish kind of life provided me by my dad, and the roughing up thingie that comes with being a leader of a resistance movement. Nothing in between, so to speak. I wonder if this dress will do.

"Rinoa, hookers don't exactly wear ruffles on the sleeves."

Eek! That's right. How the hell should I know?

"Okay, Miss Fashion Expert Selphie. You tell me what I should wear."

"Well maybe we can start with something a little conservative, then work our way down to something passable but not entirely exaggerated."

Hmm, Selphie seems to know what she's talking about. Okay, I'll let her do the selecting for now.

_EEEK!!! __You call that CONSERVATIVE'?!?_

"You call that CONSERVATIVE'?!? Aren't we supposed to pose as hookers and not bondage girls?"

"Hmm This should work fine for your, Rinoa. You're not really that you know well endowed."

I wonder if it's okay for me to murder a teammate.

"Hmph! Fine, then. You're not exactly Miss Pamela Anderson yourself, Tilmitt!"

"Oooh! This is getting serious! Calling me by my last name, not a very good sign." 

"Hey Rini, Sef, keep it moderate. We're not posing as street hookers, okay? We're high-class escort girls. A good and elegant evening gown will do just fine."

Quistis' suggestion would have been very welcome for me. But I can't help noticing her mood. She seems sad or maybe anxious about something. I wonder what Quisty's thinking about. And Selphie obviously noticed her mood, too.

"Quisty, what's up? Is there something wrong?"

"Hey, what's the matter, girl friend? Tell us."

Sometimes I really do question myself for asking too many questions. I didn't like how Quisty's face looked, especially after we bugged her about this. And then

" Yes" 

Huh?

"'Yes'? Yes' is the matter?"

Selphie's remark was rather sarcastic, but Quisty didn't seem to mind. It looks like something is really bothering her. We had no choice but to wait as she moved about to unhook a maroon-colored dress from an adjacent rack. I thought everything was okay after that if I didn't see that resigned look in her eyes. It's like she's hiding some dark secret of some sort. I wonder what it could be

"Oh well, you two will learn about this sooner or later anyway."

Oh boy, here it comes.

"Learn what?" 

"Yes I have done something like this before."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. I've always known Quistis to be the reserved type and one who would never ever be caught intentionally batting an eyelash to flirt with anyone. Not even with Squall. But considering that she's known as one of the best members of the SeeD corps, well I kinda realized as well that it might just be possible.

Oh my, I wonder how she feels about it.

"You're probably wondering how I feel about it." 

"YEAH."

I feel a bit guilty after Selphie and I sounded like insufferable gossip parasites. I almost had to tell Quisty to just stop if she doesn't wanna talk about it. But deep inside, I I wanna know what it's like. I hate to admit it, but I feel a bit excited with the idea. I really wanna puke, but still

But instead of describing how it felt, Quisty started with an entirely different thing. 

"It wasn't exactly a Garden sanctioned decision, merely something that came off as a result of one. This happened only about two months before you were transferred to Balamb, Selphie. A terrorist who was rumored to have fought a third front during the Sorceress War held hostage a small village just south of Timber."

"I think I heard about this incident. Was that the one where the village was held for ransom, then for some reason the terrorists withdrew even before formal negotiations were initiated between the Galbadian government and the terrorist leader?" 

"Yes, Rini But there's more to that withdrawal than meets the eye."

Now this Selphie and I have to hear.

"While the Galbadians were trying to open up negotiations, Timber gave us a call, asking if we can send SeeDs to rescue the three nephews of Galbadian president Vinzer Deling who were presently in that village when the siege fell on them. So in response, Balamb Garden sent me, Xu and a couple of others."

See my point? At one turn they're helping rescue the relatives of a known, fascist dictator. Then at another, they'll be fighting the troops sent by this same dictator. I mean, how more ironic can anything else become?

"It turned out that the Galbadians' attempt at negotiating was just a decoy to mask our covert operation. Unfortunately, the plan was somehow uncovered by the terrorists, and we had to fight them in a full frontal assault that inevitably endangered the villagers. We had no choice but to retreat from the battle.

"Then a strange thing happened. At first it was really frightening when the leader of the terrorists ordered to round up all the villagers and gathered them in an open spot surrounded by machine guns. The leader – who adamantly refused to give us his name – threatened to kill each and every one of the hostages"

Uh-oh There's that look in Quistis' face again. I feel a bomb about to explode.

" Unless I agree to spend one whole night with him."

Sometimes I really hate it when I'm right. Selphie understandably shared my shock in what Quistis shared with us.

"Oh my!" 

I'm almost afraid to ask, especially with that embarrassed look in Quisty's face. This is just too staggering for me to believe. A terrorist, going through all that trouble of occupying a whole village and holding hostage its people, under the threat of Galbadian artillery fire just to get Quistis to spend the night with him?

I'm almost terrified of the soul that has the capability to actually carry out a plan as insane as that. But I have to say also I'm more afraid of Quistis' options. Which aren't much, really. And I'm nearly petrified in asking her if

"Did did you do it? Did you spend the night with him?"

" Yes"

"What!!! Quisty what were you thinking? Didn't you even think about yourself? Didn't you even care?!?"

"Easy there, Rin. I'm sure Quisty has a damn good reason for that." 

Yeah, sure. 

But as a side note: this is one of the things I like about Selphie. She may look too carefree and perky from the outside. But she also possesses this sensitivity to people that sometimes puzzles the heck out of others who don't know her well. I remember how some of her detractors posted a thread in the B-Garden MB asking what's so special about her, giving such preposterous reasons for not liking her such as her excessively perkiness that borders on hypocrisy, and her apparent attitude of being unmindful about serious things.

But she is, in all practicality, a very sensitive person too. Squall once commented about her, about how she criticized him for always retreating into his own little world without sharing anything with us. 

I mean, she does care. And no matter how adamant she insists about Quisty having a good reason for her action, I'm sure that Selphie wants to know and understand her like I do. I really do want to understand her, in spite of the fact that I see her decision as too mind blowing for me

So we just listened

"Rin, Sef That was the only window of opportunity we had in saving those people. Whoever he was, he was so good that he managed to hold back a whole detachment of the best SeeDs in Garden even without taking an active part in the battle. Up to now I still don't know how he did it. But it only went to show that I never had the luxury to ignore his threat. I had no choice. It was my job as a SeeD to save those people and that's exactly what I did. And if I have to make that choice again, I will do it. Including that"

My goodness I hope Quistis's attitude toward being a SeeD is more an exception than a rule. I know she's one of the best. But if this is what it takes to be the best I don't think I'm ready for this. I don't think I will ever be ready for this.

**End of Chapter Three**


	4. 4

**

* * *

**

Danger Girls

**By Soul Hunter**

"Expect the Expected!"

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_****_

8:45 PM

I don't think I've ever seen a house this huge in my entire life! Okay, Rinoa. Calm down and get your act together. We're just about to enter the house of the most despicable millionaire in Dollet, Monsieur Diego Corneo. But demented or not, he sure has a taste for the Gothic accoutrements. I mean, look at those two marble pillars at the front gate, or this huge arch that seems to be designed to keep light from reaching the humongous door that's so huge it can probably accommodate an Iron Giant in a tux.

Wow, look at these two gargoyles guarding the front door! They kinda remind me of those of those

Iguions

We better get inside fast.

Out of the frying pan and into the fire.

"Ahh, ladies! Come in, come in!"

You'll immediately recognize a maniac when you see one. Even in the midst of all his guests who entered the same way we did, this fat guy easily singled the three of us out. I'd be flattered if I didn't think that he's so hard up he'd pounce at a Wendigo wearing a skirt. 

But still mission directive #1: act as charming as you can possibly be.

"My darling, darling guests of honor. My, Mamerto sure meant what he said about sending his best for this gathering. Please make yourselves at home while I gather some people who are just aching to get their hands on umm I mean, get to know you better."

Ewww! What a slobbering maniac! Geez, I hope I won't be the one to get paired with him. But still I just can't sit back knowing that either Quistis or Selphie will be sharing a bed with this pervert. And to think we left our weapons in the hotel.

Well, at least everything's going smooth so far. And I assume that by the best' Corneo was referring to those three girls we had to tie up with their pimp just before coming over here. I'm almost sorry we did that we shouldn't have left those poor girls with that creep. We should've fed him to an Anacondaur or something.

Anyway, we're here, right in the middle of the lion's den (no reference to my honey bunch, of course). Quisty seems to be taking this well despite the story she shared with us this morning. Wish I had nerves of steel like hers. Selphie, on the other hand, just can't keep still for even one minute. What does she expect to see, looking around like that?

Okay, so there are lots of prominent faces in this crowd like actors, politicians, popular journalistsThere's Tacoma Washington and Astarte Hunter talking to that movie mogul Call Fleming by that central fountain. Then there's a couple of Dollet senators whom I know only by face, occupying the spot nearest to the lavish buffet table. And then there's there's 

Ohmigod! It's Drake Henshaw!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! What's this hunk doing here?!? Ohmigod, please make him take me! Please make him take me!!!

"My pretties, it would do me great pleasure if you could walk this way."

Great. What's this butler up to? But I didn't really have time to wonder when he led us into a private office of some sort. I noted the clean desk made of rich Galbadian oak situated near the north side of the room, with a rather ugh disgusting picture of Corneo hanging on the wall right behind the desk. There's a row of expensive looking couches and sofas lined up parallel to the main desk, with a snazzy coffee table in between them. This room definitely reminds me of my dad's main office.

But the question is, where's our clients'?

"Strip."

What?

"I'm sorry, but what did you say?"

"You heard me, young lady. I said strip."

Whoa, whoa! You don't exactly look like the King of the World, buster! Looks like this creep wants in on the action before his boss gets the chance. Of course, we had no choice but to comply but peeling my clothes off has never been easy for me. I even had to let Squall do it for me when

Secret!

I look at the two, and they appear as reluctant as I do. Even Quisty seems she's not really as ready as we thought she would be.

"Young mistresses, I have no time to waste in these games. Master Diego just instructed me to tell you to take off your clothes for a few moments, and then have them back on. This is not in any way for my benefit, alright?"

"B but why?"

My thoughts exactly, Sef. 

"I suppose he just wants to make sure of your femininity. I was told once that one of Master Diego's cousin almost lost his err manhood when he took in three beauteous ladies – like yourselves – only to learn that one of them is a sick cross-dresser. So he doesn't want to make the same mistake his cousin did."

Oh my I guess we really have no choice here

"That will be enough of that, Bruno."

"Oh uh yes, Master Diego. As you wish."

"Ladies, please follow me to my humble playroom."

Whew! Saved by the bucket of lard. I never thought I'd be happy to see Corneo. But still the real show is just about to start.

As we were walking toward the den, the three of us had to contend with the dirty looks being thrown at us by the other guests. Of course, this cannot be avoided. And I'm not really bothered by this as much as the possibility that one of them might just recognize us. I don't know I feel like I'm walking a tightrope that could snap at any moment.

I can't help noticing one particular guest. Well, who wouldn't? He's huge! I can easily tell under that black tuxedo that this guy has been working out very seriously, with those muscles almost popping out of his size 56 coat. I tried to focus on his face to memorize its features.

Geez, he sure has one heck of a baby face for a body like that. It almost doesn't match. And

He seems to be looking at us as well.

Okay here's where the fun starts. I hope Quisty and Sefie remembered our arrangement.

"Ladies, let me introduce you to my friends and closest business associates."

Dorkfest!

"To my right, wearing that spiffy lavender suit that reflects his passion for inner beauty as long as it's the inner area of a bedroom is my best buddy and owner of the prestigious Costa Del Sol resort, Locke Dahdor.

Tall, slim, kinda athletic. Nice coat, too. But overall considering the company he's in no class at all.

"And to my left, the guy who really needs no introduction for his feat of transforming Timber into a veritable economic tiger – just before he was deposed by his business partners due to a rather nasty statutory rape charge – is financial genius Lynxius Malady."

Malady is right. He does look like trouble. All four feet of him, that is.

"And gentlemen, I would like to present to you our three entertainers for tonight."

Jerk!

"Magnificent as always, Diego. You never cease to amaze us with your impeccable taste. But I'd appreciate it more if our young courtesans can provide their names for us. Any name will do."

"Hah! That's a good one, Locke. Any name will do'? BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Jerks! If only Angelo were here

"Would anyone want to start? Or should we just pick a name for all of you three?"

It's getting more and more difficult to smile with these dingbats making fun of us like this. But here's where Quisty's starting to do her thing with that seemingly eternal calm of hers.

"How do you do? Please call me Yuri."

"I'm April."

Hey, what's Selphie doing? I'M supposed to be April! Oh well, doesn't really make a difference anyway.

"I'm Mina. Pleased to meet you all."

Yeah, almost as pleased as looking straight into an Elnoyle's face! I'm really getting sick of this charade, but I can't do a blessed thing about it at the moment. 

And frankly, I'm starting to doubt the worthiness of going through such predicaments merely for the sake of accomplishing a mission. I can't avoid asking this nagging question again: is there no limit to what a SeeD is expected to do?

But as I look at Selphie and Quistis, I'm slowly realizing the answer to that question. And I don't like what's forming in my mind. These two have been trained for this since they were kids. I got a package deal. I wasn't honed to be as steel-willed as they are or Squall, or Zell, or Irvine

I remember how fuming mad I was when my dad tried to keep me out of that assassination mission more than a year ago. Of course, I had to go with my nature, do everything in my power to defy him and force myself in the circle that definitely didn't want my help. And I had to pay for my rebellion by being nearly eaten alive by two overgrown lizards. Good thing Squall and Irvine were there to bale me out. But that didn't change the fact that I jeopardized that mission.

And it looks like I will be endangering this one as well if I don't get my act together. Guess I'll just have to follow their lead if I want us to make it out of here in one piece.

Did I just say make it out in one piece'?

"Say wait a minute I remember you"

"You should, Lynxius. You've been going out to the red light district way too much. And you're not even inviting us along!"

"No, no. That's not what I meant, Diego."

Uh-oh I don't like how this mook's looking at me.

"Yes! I do know you! Everyone, I lived in Deling City for more than a year. And I definitely know this girl."

Oh no

"You're General Caraway's daughter!"

We're dead!

**End of Chapter Four**


	5. 5

**

* * *

**

Danger Girls

**By Soul Hunter**

"Expect the Expected!"

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Are you out of your mind, Lynxius? What could this sweet thing be possibly doing here if she's Caraway's little girl?"

"I am positive, Diego. I lived just next door to that sanctimonious berk. I don't see her that often since she probably doesn't stay there at all. But come on, amigos! Who could possibly forget a face like that?"

_Oh dear oh my oh darn oh drats! We are soooo DEAD!_

"You mean to say that we're about to get our hands on a war hero's little bitch?"

"Hah! I saw her first, Locke. I get to be the one to offer her my grace. Yesireee I'm the one!"

"Whoa! Not so fast! If she is indeed Caraway's daughter, we have to know first what she's doing here."

"Hmm You're right, Diego. Lynxius, will you do the honors?"

_Gotta think! Gotta think fast!!!_

"Uhh Mina, right? Are you really the daughter of Galbadia's acting president?"

_Only one way_

"Well? Answer me, girl."

"Y Yes"

_Girls, do something! Pick up! Pick up or we're all fish food!_

"MINA?!? You're a general's daughter? Why didn't you tell us about this before?!?

"Yeah, Mina! Why didn't you?"

_Attagirls!_

_ Now I have to make my part good or we're still fish food._

"Are you kidding me, girlies? What if you rat me out to one of your customers? And what if the word gets to my dad? He'd definitely kill me for this!"

"Excuse me but I don't mean to sound disinterested or anything like that. But why are you doing this?"

_Here's my chance. I hope the dossier we have on Corneo holds. If it does, that means he'd be too horny to see through our operation._

"Because because my dad's too strict."

"What?"

"He's too friggin' strict he suffocates me! He never allows me to go out with my friends at night, he always locks me in my bedroom during homework time, he assigns bodyguards to me when I go to school and tells them to stick with me like glue. And those bodyguards are females so they can follow me even inside the ladies room."

_Looks like it's working. Got to keep at this. Try to hide that smirk, Sefie!_

"And worst of all, he never, ever lets me talk to boys."

"What do you mean?"

"I never get any chance to talk to boys! I've never had a boyfriend in my entire life! I'm already 18 years old but I'm still a"

"A? A what?"

_Geez, he's so dense!_

"A VIRGIN!!!"

_I'm lying, of course. But I can see now that my little stunt's definitely working. Diego Corneo and his twisted gang now need to hold their heads over a bucket. They're ruining the carpet with all that drooling._

"Whooo! WHOO-HOOOO!!!"

"YEAH!!! WE GOT THE JACKPOT BAY-BEEEEEE!!!!"

"OONGGAWA-OONGGAWA-OONGGAWAAAAA!!!"

_What a bunch of LOSERS!!!_

"AHH! I can't wait any longer! You guys party if you want, I'm going upstairs now with my little general star!"

_Oh no I expedited too much! At least our cover's safe but _

"I'm right behind you, Lynxius. I'm the tallest among us so I'm taking this tall blonde over here."

"I guess you're with me, my little April song."

_Okay, Sefie got Corneo. This couldn't be more perfect than we'd planned. Since among us three, she's the one who does best at interrogating. Guess it's now crunch time. _

_A lot of things were running in my mind while we were making our way up the stairs. But my thoughts weren't clouded enough to miss seeing that guy looking at us again. You know, that muscle-bound Mr. Universe. He's a lot closer now, and he even seemed to smile at us. But as I stared at him, I noticed his eyes are fixed on_

_ Quistis._

_And now that I noticed, Quisty's also looking at him as if she knows him. And her face is pasty-white, like she's terrified of him or something. Something is definitely going on here. I hope these three mooks are still too occupied with their fantasies to notice me pulling Quistis aside._

"Quisty, what's wrong? Do you know that guy?"

"It it's"

"What?"

" It's him"

" Him who?"

_She just looked at me and all of the sudden, I perceived what she was trying to say._

"The that terrorist leader you told us about this morning?"

"Yeah... but he... he looks so young! He doesn't look that way when I first ran into him. I could probably be mistaken but... It HAS to be him!"

_Now I see why she looks so scared. And she has a point, what could that terrorist, who sometime ago was able to coerce the most honorable SeeD to dishonor herself before him, be doing here of all places? Could it only be a coincidence that he's here at the same time that we are? But that's too bizarre! _

_Could it be that all this time, he's been keeping an eye on her? That's the more logical conclusion to assume given the present situation._

_And that's also the most frightening. What could he possibly want from her that he hasn't taken yet? Suddenly, the term fatal attraction' came to mind. It would've been tolerable under normal circumstances. But this isn't 'normal circumstances'. The last thing we need in covert ops is to have someone stalking us like this._

_Someone who knows who we are._

_What if he blows our cover?_

_Gotta forget about this for now. Worry about it later. Cross the bridge when we get there._

----------

"WHOO-HOOO!!! Come here my little sweetheart! Come wiz mee to ze Casbah and ve shall mek beauuuutifool muzic togethah!"

_Oh puh-leeeaseee! Get this salivating dog away from me!_

"I am zer, my pritheeeeee!!!"

"EEEK!!!"

_Ohmigosh, what have I gotten myself into? Does he have to pounce at me like that? Hasn't he ever heard of slow and steady? Be gentle, it's my first time'?_

"My darling, you're playing coy! I like zat in a voman!"

_Can somebody please tell this cartoon network skunk to stop talking like Dr. Odine?!? He's giving me the creeps!_

"Whoa, waitaminit! Uhh, sir"

"Call me Lynx. Girls just looove calling me Lynx' because they say it makes them feel sexy."

_Yuuuccckkkkkkk!!!!_

"Okay, Mr. Lynx, sir can we like, take this nice and slow. You do know that this is my first time"

"But that's what makes this so exciting, baby! The roughness! The brutality! The raw thrill of unleashing my explosive manhood! The"

"SHE'S MINE."

"Huh?"

_Huh?_

"You may pick up your clothes and take your leave, Lynxius Malady. This woman is mine."

_Ohmigosh it's HIM! The terrorist! What is he doing here?_

"Says who?"

"I said so."

_This thing has just taken a turn for the worse. I fully expected that if ever he would take a part in this, he'd be going after Quistis. But not me. What could this terrorist possibly want from me?_

"And just who do you think you are, barging in my chamber like this and intruding into my own party?"

"Who am I? Good question. A lot of people have inquired that of me, and I always give them the same answer."

"And what might that be?"

" I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you."

_Yeah like, he can snap Malady's body like a twig._

"You you cannot threaten me like this. Don't you realize who you're dealing wi"

_I really wish I had taken the kind of training my friends had. As it is, I'm still too squeamish for something like this Like when this man covered Malady's mouth to keep him from screaming while his right elbow is being reversed. I had no recourse but to look away_

_And I almost regretted that I did, because I didn't see what he did to Lynxius Malady. When I turned back, there were only the two of us inside the room._

_W What does he plan to do to me?_

**End of Chapter Five**


End file.
